Past loves
by sherbertbomb
Summary: The story (of how I like to think) James Potter and Lily Evans became a couple. Please don't hate on it if you don't agree with it, I love constructive criticism though but remember this is a fan fiction. I might get some of the dates and spelling wrong, please correct me if I do. I think it is pretty obvious that I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!


**Lily**

"Lily!" shrieked Hannah, charging through the crowded platform towards her which was a remarkable feat in itself because Hannah was wearing black boots with three inch heels. She pulled Lily in for a quick hug before holding her at arm's length and examining her.

"Wow you have not changed over the summer, but you got head girl, I knew it was going to be you there was no one else. Do you know who head boy is yet?" Hannah was practically jumping up and down, Lily shook her head,

"No, I was hoping Remus but I don't know, as long as it is not Snape or one of the other Slytherins."

"It's James." Hannah shouted, Lily paused for a moment shocked.

"James?" she asked hoping she had misheard,

"Yes James, James Potter, you know hot, this year's quidditch captain, best seeker in the school, hot." Said Hannah,

"You said hot twice," muttered Lily, attempting to wrap her mind around the situation. James Potter was indeed the hottest and most popular boy at Hogwarts, his sexual exploits were behind only to those of Sirius Black and Isaac Jonson a Ravenclaw in their year. James Potter had made Lily's life a nightmare from first year when he had claimed to be in love with her and decided to hex her and the people around her to prove it. He had continued to do this up until the end of sixth year when he had got the hint and calmed down, but they still had shouting matches that were legendary and he never missed the chance to send a snide comment her way. After the tragedy that had occurred during the summer Lily was not willing to put up with another full year of James Potter and sharing the private dorm with him would make things even worse. The thought of the tragedy brought a cold feeling to Lily like somebody was pouring liquid nitrogen onto her heart, she had not told anybody at Hogwarts because nobody, not even Hannah, was close enough to her to know what had happened. Hannah and Lily had met in first year and had been friends ever since, although Lily had a feeling that Hannah was only her friend because Lily was intelligent and copying her essays allowed Hannah more time for a social life. Lily hung out with Hannah because her loud, bubbly personality made it easy for Lily to stay quiet, lost in her thoughts whilst pretending to pay attention. Hannah also gave Lily a big enough social life so that she was considered mildly popular, not an outcast like the other quiet, intelligent kids.

"Are you looking forward to the party tomorrow?" Asked Hannah as they stepped onto the train just as the final boarding whistle blew, Lily idly wondered if anybody had ever been left behind at the station when the train departed and if so how they got to Hogwarts.

"Yeah," said Lily as she pulled back the sliding door to the compartment where her other friend, Maddy, was sitting. Without talking she pulled on her robes and left to attend the prefect meeting to arrange who would patrol the corridor for the first half an hour of the journey. On her way down the corridor the door to the bathroom burst open revealing none other then James Potter himself. His hair was tousled, his tie was half undone, his glasses were askew and he had a lipstick mark on his cheek. Behind him was a giggling blonde that Lily did not recognise, she muttered a quick goodbye in between fits of laughter and slipped past Lily down the corridor.

"Ah Evans, good to see you, you know we still have time before the meeting if you want to go back into the bathroom for a quickie." He said as he attached a shiny head boy badge to the front of his robes beneath the equally shiny one proclaiming him to be Gryffindor quidditch captain.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Potter," sneered Lily as they fell into step, both walking towards the prefect carriage.

"Ah but you are in all of my wildest dreams Evans." Said James, Lily was spared from answering because they had reached the compartment. The meeting was short, led almost entirely by Lily whist James stood smirking, his hands in his pockets removing them only to occasionally mess up his hair. Lily chose to patrol on her own, stopping only once when she caught Bellatrix Lestrange, who was a seventh year Slytherin, hexing a second year Ravenclaw. After removing house points, rewarding a detention and comforting the boy Lily returned to her compartment where she found Hannah and Maddy playing shoot, shag or marry. They both looked up and smiled when she walked in and Hannah turned to face her when she slumped into a seat.

"James, Sirius and Remus." She asked, Lily did not even hesitate before answering

"shoot James, shag Sirius and marry Remus." Hannah shook her head,

"I would totally marry James, and then I could shag him all the time." She grinned before reaching into her handbag to grab a mirror and examining her face, fixing invisible flaws in her makeup.

"Have you ever slept with anyone Lily?" asked Maddy, looking up from painting her nails a very bright shade of red, Lily nodded,

"Yeah, this summer." Both Hannah and Maddy sat up, surprised because they had both been expecting the answer to be no.

"Omg dish." Shrieked Maddy, almost knocking over her nail polish in excitement.

"There is nothing to tell, we had a one night stand." Muttered Lily before pulling out a novel and pretending to read. Both Maddy and Hannah looked disappointed but neither of them pushed the subject. In truth Lily had slept with the boy because she had been depressed and was feeling slightly suicidal, it had been a week after the incident and she had only just come to terms with what had happened.

**James**

The ride back to Hogwarts was boring, the highlight had been fucking the blonde in the bathroom. James frowned, he had forgotten to ask for her name, although pissing off Lily had been pretty fun and came a close second. Sirius, Peter and Remus were engrossed in a game of exploding snap as James stared out of the window, ignoring the book open in front of him. He was sad to be travelling to Hogwarts for the last time, but at the same time he was exited to graduate and see what the world had to offer. His trance was broken by a sudden shout because Peter had signed his eyebrows in the explosion caused by the playing cards. James laughed and turned back to the window where the castle was now faintly visible on the horizon. Sirius began dealing the cards again,

"Chuck me a hand." Said James, Sirius tossed him a stack of playing cards and James turned his attention away from the window to the hand of cards in front of him.

"Finally some competition, I bet you all 3 galleons that none of you can beat me." Sirius challenged James grinned, even something as small as a game of cards was enough to spark his competitive nature. The rest of the players nodded and they all tossed 3 galleons onto the table. When the train reached Hogwarts Remus was 18 galleons richer, having won both games. Leaving the train was a nightmare, every pupil was pushing and shoving in order to reach the carriages first. James pushed his way through the crowd and reached one of the best carriages, claiming it for him and the Marauders. As usual the carriages were drawn by strange skeleton like horses, James had been the only one to see them on his first year but eventually he decided that the strange creatures were one of the many mysteries that Hogwarts harboured. James fidgeted all through the sorting, eager to start the feast. When finally the last student (Connors, Michael) had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledor stood and an eerie silence filled the room.

"I will not subject you all to a long speech, all first years take note that the forbidden forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. There is a curfew of 11pm sharp for all students excluding seventh years who have a curfew of 11.30. Anyone caught wandering the school after hours will receive a detention and will lose their house 20 points for every 15 minutes that they have broken curfew by. The first quidditch match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin and will take place in one month's time. The team captains will post information about the trials on the notice boards. Now, tuck in." As he finished speaking food shimmered into existence, covering every available inch of the table. James tucked in, loading his plate with chicken, potatoes and carrots. After the feast he wandered over to the entrance where an anxious group of first years stood, Lily was already there and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her auburn hair and green eyes which portrayed both sadness and determination.

"Sup midgets." He said, loving the way her brow furrowed when she was mad.

"They are not midgets and if you will not treat them with respect don't bother showing them to their dorms." She growled, James shrugged and leaned against the pillar,

"Then stay here." Lily spun on her heels and stormed off, the first years hurrying to keep pace. When he was sure she was gone James started up the staircase, he wondered why he always chose to annoy Evans, he knew she hated it but it seemed to be the only thing he could do to make her notice him now that he had stopped hexing innocents in order to get her attention. As he was thinking James felt the staircase begin to move, swearing he jumped from the top stair to the second floor. A giggly group of sixth year girls watched him, James ruffled his hair and winked at the prettiest among them, a tall girl with silky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She waved shyly before hurrying off, her friend's trailing behind her like ducklings all giggling and occasionally glancing back at him. With his ego inflated James strutted to the Gryffindor common room and up the staircase between the boys and girls dormitories. The door at the top was locked but James remembered the letter that he had received in the holidays containing details about being head boy and muttered

"Cockroach clusters." The door swung open revealing a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room, complete with a lit fireplace and plush sofas all blood red adorned with gold stitching. Two other rooms led off from the main room, James walked towards the one on the left because it was the on the same side as they boys dormitories so logic suggested that the room was his. There was a four poster bed covered by a maroon blanket stitched with gold. The walls were brick but had been painted white. Everything from the soft carpet to the Jacuzzi sized bath in the bathroom screamed luxury, James was suddenly extremely glad he was head boy. He quickly undressed and crawled under the covers in his boxers, there would be time for unpacking tomorrow because it had just passed 12 at night and he had been up since 5 packing. His sleep that night was deep and dreamless.

**Lily**

Lily awoke the next morning, blinking as light invaded her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and when she did a grin spread its way across her face. Nothing would ruin this year for her, not James, not the Slytherins and not the haunting memories of what had occurred in the holidays. Feeling determined she rolled out of bed, placing her feet in the comfy slippers that Hannah had given her as a Christmas present. She pulled on her pink silk dressing gown and realised that she had left her robes in the dormitory having left her clean pair on the sofa and forgetting about them. Slipping out of her room she almost collided with none other than James Potter himself. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers and Lily found it hard to look away from the highly defined muscles of his chest and arms. As his eyes grazed over her figure Lily suddenly remembered that she was wearing a very short black nightgown that did not leave much to the imagination. James, it seemed had realised this as well because his eyes were fixated on her chest. Lily cleared her throat and crossed her arms

"My face is up here." She said, James looked up momentarily and flashed her smile.

"So it is Evans, so it is," he smirked "and my face is up here, you seemed to be staring at my chest." Lily felt heat rise to her cheeks, this caused James to smirk even more. She grabbed her robes before hurrying away, the sound of his soft laughter tattooed on her ears and the image of his well defined muscles imprinted on her eyelids. Lily dressed hurriedly before applying a light layer of makeup and pulling her hair into a loose side braid. Assessing her image in the mirror she deemed herself fit for public viewing, grabbed her bag and left the dorm. She met up with Hannah and Maddy in the common room and the left for breakfast together. The hall was quiet when they arrived; most students were attempting to catch up on sleep before the year started. Lily grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon before drowning them in maple syrup and adding fresh berries. She tucked in eagerly, occasionally pausing to drink some pumpkin juice. One of the professors came round handing out timetables, Lily stared at hers. Today she had double potions followed by defence against the dark arts and history of magic then care of magical creatures. Hannah let out a small shriek; she seemed to shriek about everything thought Lily.

"Double potions, they have got to be fucking kidding, defence against the dark arts is good. Ugh history of magic, care of magical creatures is good though." Lily nodded and returned to her pancakes.

"Omg James Potter and Sirius Black are coming this way," Maddy whispered, applying lipgloss furiously. Lily let out a groan as the boys dropped into the two seats next to her.  
"Couldn't you sit anywhere else?" she asked before adding a hint of sarcasm to her voice "or is the hall just so packed you couldn't find anywhere else to sit?"

"The latter," Sirius replied as James smirked and messed up his hair, Lily ground her teeth in frustration as Sirius snatched her timetable and began reading it out loud.

"Double potions, boring, defence against the dark arts class that's the best subject, history of magic is a good excuse to sleep or hook up in the broom closet and care of magical creatures." Lily snatched her timetable back, not wanting him to provide a running commentary of the other five days on her timetable. The bell rang, signalling the beginning to a new year of school and Lily stood up preparing to go to potions.

"Don't forget the party tonight girls." Called James, Hannah flashed him one of her signature grins and spoke in a sugar sweet voice,

"We won't." She tossed her shiny hair and glided away, Lily hurried after her ignoring the goodbye James called to her.


End file.
